Lamborghini
Overview The Lamborghini is the first supercar in Jailbreak, added in the April 29th, 2017 Update, which was the second update following the BETA release of the game. The car costs $100,000 in-game cash, which places it in the supercar price range. It is one of the most common cars seen in Jailbreak as it is easily affordable for experienced people. The Lamborghini is considered one of the best vehicles because of its location, and super amazing speed. The Lamborghini is located at the Volcano Criminal Base, and the Bank, where a lot of criminals go. It has a very fast speed and is probably the best vehicle for people who can't afford more expensive supercars such as the Bugatti or Roadster. In the February 2020 update, it was buffed in acceleration and is proven to be one of the fastest vehicles in the game, even surpassing the top speeds of the Jet and Roadster. Performance All information is from tests using fully-upgraded vehicles. Since the minor update of February 3rd, 2020, the Lamborghini has become one of the best supercars in terms of performance. The newly buffed acceleration makes it much faster upon launch and allows it to reach top speed quicker than ever before. Its main competitors are the Ferrari, R8, and Cybertruck. Speed The Lamborghini is among the best vehicles in the game when it comes to speed. The top speed, although it can take a while to reach, is actually the third-fastest in Jailbreak. It is higher than any other supercar, as well as the Jet, Volt Bike, and even the Roadster. It is only beaten by hypercars such as the Bugatti and Torpedo. As for the acceleration, it is incredibly quick since the buff. It was previously known for being one of the slowest of all supercars, but now, it can pass the Ferrari and R8 with ease, even in short distances. Reverse speed is great as well, and is among the best for land vehicles, only behind the Bugatti, Torpedo and Dune Buggy. In fact at it's stock engine level, it's even faster than the level 5 engine Ferrari, Mclaren, Volt bike and is close to the level 5 engine R8. Ability The driving abilities of the Lamborghini are decent overall, but are not quite as well-rounded as other cars, such as the Ferrari. The handling is good, but sometimes experiences slight understeer in low-speed corners. Braking is decent, but is noticeably less effective in contrast to other supercars. When it comes to off-roading ability, the Lamborghini is definitely below average, suffering from its lack of ground clearance and weak hill climbing. Image gallery Screen Shot 2018-07-06 at 8.39.57 AM.png|''A Lamborghini with police sirens.'' f9b83a48f876d27ece6dc27c5b968610.png|''The front of the Lamborghini.'' 7c2e3e166d60761b75943bedd5be512d.png|''The left side of the Lamborghini'' 385d9b5c57c6d21b7373a5e023a41c2a.png|''The right side of the Lamborghini.'' 4926d8fe1eb316b0ad6806e7e9e033fb.png|''The rear of the Lamborghini.'' 9788b2638629b56eb31a8c8880d7952c.png|''A Lamborghini with its headlights on.'' Audio gallery All sounds are from the stock (non-upgraded) vehicle unless stated otherwise. Normal = The idle engine noise. Accelerating and decelerating. File needed Accelerating and decelerating in reverse. Drifting around corners. Driving with sirens on. |-| Tunnel = The idle engine noise in a tunnel. Driving through a tunnel. Reversing through a tunnel. |-| Maximum upgrades = Accelerating and decelerating with a level 5 engine and level 3 brakes. Reversing with a level 5 engine and level 3 brakes. Drifting around corners with a level 5 engine and level 3 brakes. Driving with sirens on while using a level 5 engine and level 3 brakes. Trivia * The model for this car is likely based on the 2015 Lamborghini Aventador. * In a miscellaneous update on February 3rd, 2020, the Lamborghini received a substantial acceleration buff. It went from being one of the slowest accelerating supercars to one of the fastest, with speed that now easily beats the Ferrari and R8, and comes close to that of the Bugatti. * Its spawn at the Bank was place-held by a Camaro. * This is the only supercar to have more than one spawn point. * This was the first supercar introduced to the game, and generally the most popular one to date; mainly because of the brand, cost, and performance. * The Lamborghini uses the same engine sound as the Bugatti. * When at top speed, the engine sound goes silent. * As of the 2018 winter update, the car can be rented for 24 hours for R$99. Currently, the Lamborghini is the only car that can be rented. * Back when the Radio station was still in Jailbreak the Lamborghini would spawn by the Porsche in front of the Station. This was removed when the Museum Update came. * The Lamborghini has a 6-speed transmission. Category:Vehicles Category:Supercars